


Bandaid Kisses

by Creatortan



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Child AU, Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, cute innocent smooches, i made sock's homelife super sad but he doesnt realize bc hes so little, implied animal abuse/animal death, implied child abuse?, its cute dont worry, rough marriage/homelife, sock's parents dont really get along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatortan/pseuds/Creatortan
Summary: Sock is 5 years old, he loves his mom and his secret animal friends and drawing pictures! His family just moved again to a new house--it's not as big as his old house but it's still nice! The new neighborhood also has a super nice playground where Sock met his new friend!





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this forever ago and i hated it so i never posted it but honestly its not that bad its super cute--tho i havent edited it at all ;;w;;

“You never think of what  _ I  _ might want, Richard! Do you think I  _ wanted  _ to leave Boston?”

Sock pursed his lips. It seemed Mommy and Daddy were fighting again, and they’d promised to take him to the park too. The kindergartener scribbled with his favorite red crayon furiously. They never listen to him when they’re like this. 

Sock rolled over, holding his new drawing up above him. His own crudely drawn face smiled back at him, a decapitated squirrel in his crayon scrawled hand. Sock smiled, proud of his artwork. He set it on top of a cardboard box, one of many in his small, barren room. This house was smaller than the old one, but it was very cozy, with lots of little hidey holes and loose tiles to store his secret friends in. 

Sock heard something break from the living room, then heavy footsteps in the hallway. He tiptoed out into the corridor, easing his ear up to his parent’s bedroom door. He heard his mother crying and mumbling quietly. Sock frowned and patted the door lightly, vowing to draw Mommy a new picture to make her feel better. His pictures always make her feel better. That’s why she puts them in her suitcase when Daddy isn’t home. Mommy puts all of her favorite things in her suitcase. 

Sock heard the car start from outside. It looks like Daddy is going out again. He always goes out. Sock doesn’t know where he goes, but he always gets back really, really late, and then Mommy yells at him the next morning. She always says something about money. 

Mommy usually doesn’t leave her room for a while, so Sock had the whole house to himself basically. He could explore his new home, but he  _ really, really  _ wanted to go to the park like Daddy promised. It was a really nice park, much nicer than the one from their old house. It had two slides and a merry-go-round, and swings that weren’t broken! And when they drove by, there were only kids and their families there! There were no weird people in hoodies under the jungle gym like at his old park! They always smelled funny and they never wanted to play. And this new park wasn’t that far away either, all he’d have to do was cross the street, then follow the road for a while. 

Sock nodded to himself. He was going to the park! He clambered around boxes in the living room to get to the front door. He slipped on his favorite tennis shoes with the green straps, the ones that lit up when he stomped. Sock stepped out onto his porch, careful to close the door behind him, like Mommy always reminded him to. Last time he left the door open, some nice policemen came by and Mommy got really embarrassed. 

Sock hopped down the stairs, giggling as his shoes lit up with every bounce. When he got to the bottom, he squeezed behind the bushes. Crouching near the dirt, Sock dug at the lump in the soft ground. He quickly found his little friend, holding the pocketknife in his palm proudly before shoving it into his sweater pocket. He loved his sweater. It had pink and purple and blue striped with a cute elephant on the front. He got it because he accidentally stained his last sweater really badly. How was he supposed to know the possum would go splat like that when he threw a rock on it? It was super cool! The guts ‘sploded out of its head and there was a really big hole in its neck and it would gurgle and make splooshing noises when he poked it. 

Sock crossed the street, a skip in his step, the chilly September wind on his cheeks. No one was outside...was there school? Sock pouted. He’d just have to find animal friends to play with then. He hadn’t had a bird friend in a while. Bird feathers are so pretty! He has to be more careful with them, though, it’s hard to pluck the feathers if they’re all stuck together with blood and stuff…

Sock looked at the playground in awe. It was super clean and pretty, all green and purple plastic, with a big jungle gym and squishy floor. There were no other kids though, which was okay! Because that meant Sock could explore without having to worry about accidentally knocking someone off the monkey bars again! 

The brunet happily climbed the nearest plastic rock wall. He crossed the wobbly bridge and stood under the little plastic roof over the slides. Sock crouched over to stand at the top of one of the slides, careful not to slip, and hoisted himself up into the lip of the roof. He scaled the colorful fixture until he sat at the top of the purple roof, triumphant. He kicked his legs. absentmindedly, enjoying the view. There weren’t many animals around the park, but there was a little grove of trees out around the edge in the distance. Maybe he should go there next.

Then Sock noticed movement from the corner of his eye. He looked to his left. There was a boy on the swingset! Sock was on the opposite side of the park and didn’t see the boy there. He should say hi! 

“Hi there!” He called out, waving wildly, a toothy grin on his face.

The boy looked up, startled, feet dragging into the ground, stopping his swinging. He stared at Sock with wide eyes. He blinked a few times, before slowly waving back. Sock bounded down from the roof, onto the slide below, where he slid down to meet the boy.

“Hi! I’m Sock, I just moved here!” Sock raced up to the boy with a smile. 

“I’m Jonathan…” The boy replied quietly. He was taller than Sock, with dark, messy hair and big blue eyes. 

“Hi Jonathan! Your eyes are really pretty!” Sock rolled on the balls of his feet, grinning up at the other. 

“Thanks…” Jonathan mumbled. He fiddled with the strings of his blue hoodie, hiding his face in its collar. 

Sock liked him immediately. 

“So Jonathan....how old are you?” Sock asked, “I’m turning six in Dessember! I remember because my Daddy told me that moving was like an early present! I mean, I didn’t really want to move...but it’s the thought that counts! That’s what Mommy always says!”

“Um...I just turned six.” Jonathan muttered, averting his eyes, chin still buried in his hoodie. 

“Aw man, I missed your birthday! Happy late birthday Jonathan!” Sock giggled. “Let’s go back on the swings! I bet I can swing higher than you!” 

Sock scurried over to the swingset, sitting on one of the seats, motioning for Jonathan to follow. The other boy slowly walked over, hands shoved in his pockets. He hesitantly sat on the swing next to Sock, the brunet already swinging gleefully. 

“Come on, Jonathan! I want to see how high you can go!” 

Jonathan gripped the chains. He blinked slowly, staring at his feet, before taking a deep breath and pushing off. Sock guffawed loudly, almost obnoxiously. Jonathan, in turn, cracked a small smile as his swinging started to gain speed. Soon, both boys were howling with joyful laughter.

Sock liked Jonathan’s laugh. It was full and loud and riddled with cute snorts. Jonathan moved a hand to cover his face, his legs going still and his swing slowing. His laugh quieted down with some chuckles. Jonathan sat on the swing, catching his breath with a smile. 

He glanced over to Sock. Sock, on the other hand, was not one for slow swing-stopping. He gripped the chains and launched out of his seat at the top of the arc. However, it seemed the over-eager kindergartener had miscalculated his jump, and his head ended up over his legs, his feet slipping as they tried to stabilize, his hands scraping against the ground roughly. 

“Sock! Oh my god; why would you do that! That was so dangerous and now you’re hurt!” Despite the scolding, Jonathan was incredibly gentle as he carefully maneuvered Sock to a sitting position. 

“Are you okay?” Jonathan had a hand resting on Sock’s shoulder, the other still in a dizzy haze.

“Hm…” Sock shook his head vigorously, “I’m good!” He gave a thumbs up before standing, wiping the dirt from his shorts.

Jonathan frowned. Sock was about to jump onto the monkey bars when Jonathan ran over and grabbed his arm.

“You’re hurt!” Jonathan motioned to the scrape on Sock’s forearm. Sock looked down at the wound; it started at his elbow and ran halfway up his arm. blood dribbled out the deepest part of the wound, but was alright aside from that.

“This is nothing!” Sock stated proudly, trying to wrench his arm from Jonathan’s hand. He smiled reassuringly. “Come on, Jonathan! Let’s go play on the monkey bars!”

“No, Sock! You’re hurt! We have to take care of this,” Jonathan gently led Sock to a bench, making sure he was comfortable before sitting next to him.

Sock watched as the other boy seamlessly produced a large bandaid and some wipes from his hoodie pocket. He took Sock’s arm again, eyeing the wound. He held Sock’s elbow in his hand, using his other to bite and tear the wipe-package.

“This is going to hurt a little,” Jonathan mumbled, voice garbled by the package between his teeth.

He held a wipe in his hand, spitting the package to the ground. Jonathan very delicately wiped away the blood, frowning sympathetically at Sock’s pained hisses. He let go of Sock’s elbow to open the bandaid, leaving the other’s arm at a ninety degree angle mid-air. Then, Jonathan carefully placed the bandage over the wound.

Sock opened his mouth to thank his new friend, until Jonathan leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Sock’s elbow. 

“J-Jonathan?” Sock stammered.

Jonathan released Sock’s arm, shoving his own hands back into his pockets, the trash along with them. 

“Yeah?” Jonathan raised an eyebrow, curiously.

“Why did you kiss my arm?” Sock blinked owlishly, cheeks turning pink.

“Doesn’t your mom kiss your ouchies to make them better?” Jonathan asked.

“...No?” Sock cocked his head, confused. “Why would she?”

“Because kissing ouchies makes them get better faster!” Jonathan explained, flabbergasted, “Wait! Does that mean that all your ouchies were never kissed?” 

Sock brought a hand to his face, feeling all of his bandaids. He put them on himself; Mommy was too busy to help him, even with the cut over his eyebrow, the one that hurt a lot when he took it off. Well, it was his own fault anyways. He never thought twice about scaling trees to see the bird’s nests or climbing the roof to try and catch a raccoon.

“No, my mommy never kisses my ouchies, but it’s okay! They always get better anyway!” Sock forced a smile. He didn’t like Jonathan’s sad face.

“Well…” Jonathan scrunched up his face, fiddling with his hands. “I guess  _ I’ll  _ just hafta be the one to kiss them!” 

“You’d do that for me?” Sock gasped. He’d never gotten kisses from someone who wasn’t family. Uncle Maxie always told him to save his kisses for people who are super special to him. 

 

Jonathan scooted closer to Sock, taking the other boy’s face in his hands. 

“You have a lot of ouchies, Sock…” Jonathan said quietly. 

Jonathan placed a small kiss to the bandaid on Sock’s forehead. Sock giggled, hands reaching up to hold Jonathan’s sleeve. Jonathan kissed all of Sock’s bandaids. Sock squealed happily when Jonathan kissed the bandaid on his neck. He nuzzled the other boy’s head with his cheek as Jonathan tilted to reach the bandaid on Sock’s chin. He gently kissed the bandaids on Sock’s cheeks in quick succession, Sock still a tittering mess. Jonathan tenderly tilted Sock’s face up to kiss the last bandaid, the one at Sock’s mouth. Jonathan slowly leaned down to kiss smiling curve of Sock’s lips. 

“There! Now all your ouchies will get better really fast!” Jonathan said as he pulled away. 

Sock grinned happily, his hand finding Jonathan’s. 

“You missed some!” Sock sang, rolling up his sleeves. There were a few on his hands and knuckles, along with some bandaids up along his arms. 

“Then I’ll just have to kiss those too!” Jonathan proclaimed. He held both of Sock’s hands in his own.

He quickly kissed down Sock’s arms, eliciting more laughs from Sock. Jonathan held the other’s hands in front of his face, pressing his lips to Sock’s knuckles. He held up Sock’s hands, palm out, and kissed all of his fingers, his palm, and finally to his wrist. 

“There! All done!” Jonathan smirked. 

“Yup! Ya got them all!” Sock pulled one hand away, but kept hold of Jonathan’s hand with the other. He intertwined his fingers with Jonathan’s, enjoying the warmth the other radiated. He could feel that warmth from every little kiss, and it made him buzz with happiness. 

“Oh! I know what we can do now! Come on!” Sock hopped off the bench, tugging Jonathan’s arm.

Sock hurriedly pulled Jonathan along, the other stumbling to keep up. Sock stood under the slide, Jonathan hunched over slightly to keep from hitting his head. Sock stared, looking up at the slide’s smooth, unmarred surface. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his pocketknife, the familiar weight resting warm in his palm. 

“What are you doing? Why do you have that!?” Jonathan shrieked.

“It’s okay! I’ve done this a bajillion times at my old park!” Sock flipped out the blade and scraped it against the plastic. “How do you spell your name?” 

Jonathan murmured out the reply, watching, transfixed at the way Sock stabbed into the slide.

“There!” Sock stood back proudly, hand still linked with Jonathan’s. 

“Sock + Jonathan” was crudely carved into the underbelly of the slide.

“Why did you do that?” Jonathan asked. It felt kind of wrong, but also...sort of fun. 

“It’s to remember!” Sock put away his pocketknife, grinning up at Jonathan. He’d seen no other names or messages like in his old park. “I see it all over parks and trees and stuff! Now we’re the first!”

Jonathan gave a lopsided smile. Suddenly, there was a person in the distance, standing at the street’s curb. They wore a bright pink tracksuit and they were waving wildly. 

“Jonathan!” The person yelled. 

Jonathan groaned. He rubbed at the back of his neck with his free hand.

“Ugh, that’s my mom. I’ve gotta go.” 

“Oh, okay.” Sock pouted. 

The two walked from under the slide to the edge of the park, hands still interlocked. 

“Well, I guess this is goodbye?” Jonathan offered weakly. 

Sock leaned up on his tippy-toes and placed a kiss to Jonathan’s cheek. 

“My mommy doesn’t kiss my ouchies, but she always kisses me goodbye!” Sock smiled. 

Jonathan leaned down to place a matching kiss to Sock’s cheek. He offered a small grin before turning and running off. Jonathan offered one last wave before he got into his mother’s car. 

Sock watched Jonathan with a goofy grin. He blew a little kiss in the direction the car drove off in before making his way home himself. 


End file.
